Aftermath  A blue bloods tale
by Micula
Summary: Set towards the end of revelations. Following Mimi and Jack after their climatic fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

Post Revelations:

_I always thought that Jack/Schuyler felt forced and unreal, more like lust than love. A first crush on Schuyler's side and an attempt to lie about his nature on Jack's. Mimi/Jack, on the other hand, felt like love because both knew each other. Both had their dark side and there was acceptance of it. I always felt that Jack hid what he was from Schuyler, that he was playing at being a saint, rather than the dark angel he is supposed to be. I also got the feeling that Jack went after Schuyler because she looked like her mother and yes I know that MDLC wrote that pithy short story in order to quell that feeling, but it still feels like that._

**I don't own any of this, more's the pity. Kudos to Melissa De la Cruz for her tales and characters.**

Chapter 1:

Jack woke slowly from the dark depths of dreamless sleep to the harsh brightness of a morning sun. His body was nestled against the soft warmth of another and he relished the familiar sensation. Sleepily he moved his fingers across her hips, drawing a soft contented sigh. Encouraged, his fingers trailed over her stomach and upwards. A sharp cry of pain drew him fully from the lassitude of sleep and he stopped moving, realisation and remembrance dragging him out of contented sleep.

"Mimi." He breathed as his eyes opened and ran across her body, looking for the bruises that he hoped were not there. She shifted onto her back and he groaned in despair, staring at the blue black marks that marred her creamy skin in shock. "Mimi.." He pulled back from her and leant back against the headboard, closing his eyes. He was remembering last night, remembering his anger and their fight, the surge of lust that he had almost suppressed in rage.

The shameful knowledge that at some level she was right burned through his mind like acid. The bed creaked as she sat up and he opened his eyes, watching her watching him. He looked away, remembering those same eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry." He hung his head, not wanting to look at the damage he had caused, not wanting to know if he had finally killed her love for him. He felt the mattress shift and she was beside him, her arms holding him as he cried for what he had done. Why was he never gentle with her? She was a part of him, she understood him like no other. She had fallen from grace with him and he still pushed her aside.

"Abaddon." Her voice was soft, still Mimi but carrying with it the knowledge of centuries and he listened as he had always done. "What's done is done. You can't change your nature anymore than I can. At least you stopped before..." She stopped speaking and stared straight ahead, unwilling to voice her fears about the previous night.

"Azrael."

She pulled away from him and stood up, barefoot and naked, she walked to the full length mirror and stared at her reflection, sorrow filling her expression at the bruises that lined her frame. "Why do you do this to us?" She turned back on him and her eyes were clear. "I love you in spite of your calling. Why is that not enough? Why must you constantly pull towards Gabrielle and the light that she rejected you from?"

"This isn't about Gabrielle."

"You have to stop lying to yourself Abaddon. Ask yourself why you love Schuyler Van Alen. Is it for her, or for her mother?"

He jerked back feeling the anger simmer again. "I love Schuyler, Allegra has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" She wasn't being contrary, her voice was clear, simple and demanding that he look within. "Because if you wish to weaken us for love, then be very sure that this is right. Schuyler is Allegra's twin save for the hair, can you say for certain that you love Schuyler or are you settling for a lookalike because you can't have Gabrielle?"

"That's wrong.." he was finding it difficult to breathe, finding it hard to deny her valid questions.

"Or have you stopped loving me?" And there it was, the question that he never wanted to answer.

"Azrael." He buried his head in his hands. "Don't ask me that?" He could feel the bond between them strain under the pressure. He could feel her in his head as she could feel him in hers. They thought along the same lines, destined to be one. "Well have you?" The silence between them lengthened and she bowed her head, he could see tears filling her eyes. "I see." She picked up the shredded remnants of her clothing and dragged it on. In silence she finished dressing and then headed for the door. Jack watched her, feeling a heavy weight settle on his heart as she turned away. Visions of his past flowed through him, tormenting him. He was standing beside her on the Mayflower, in Rome and beyond. Back before the wars of heaven she had stood with him. She had soothed him, held him when he cried at his duty, comforted him as he healed from countless wounds and watched his back more times than he could count. Her hand reached for the door handle and cold ice rushed down his spine.

"I could never stop loving you." He blurted out, rushing across to remove her hand from the smooth brass. "Never."

"But you want to break our bond, you want to run off with this half blood copy of Allegra and yet you say you love me." Her voice snapped out at him, angrier than he had ever heard it. "What does this Schuyler know about you? She knows your charm and seduction and that is all. Does she know about the darkness within you? Would she follow you from Paradise on the coat tails of the Morningstar simply for love of you?" Her angry words sliced at him and he stepped back. "I doubt she would. She's a child who would see you risk your soul by having you break your bond while she flirts with another. It is clear that she loves her conduit, she made him her familiar." Mimi took a breath, her cheeks were flushed with anger and her glittered with tears.

"I love you Abaddon, have always loved you and all you do is trample on my heart. You lavish your Allegras and Schuylers with loving attention yet all you have for me is anger. So perhaps our bond should break as you clearly have no feeling for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I've really like the blue bloods series but I find I really dislike Jack/Schuyler. I was hunting for some Jack/Mimi fanfic and after reading the small amount of the J/M fics that was already on here, decided to write my own. So here's part deux.**

Jack sat down heavily, stunned by the flow of words from Mimi's mouth. In all their lifetimes, she had never spoken to him like this. Yes he knew she loved him and he had counted, perhaps too strongly, on that but listening to that impassioned flow sent waves of panic through him.

"I do respect our bond." He hurried to reassure her, wondering if she was ready to leave him and strangely distressed by the idea.

Mimi laughed harshly and leant forward. "No I don't think you do. I know full well that the only reason you came to me last night was because she rejected you. You couldn't show her anger, she might reject you completely. No instead you came to me, knowing that I would always have you, always forgive you. You seem to find it so easy to reject me, because I always forgive you. Why should I forgive you now?"

Jack didn't speak; he was running the events of last night through his mind. Schuyler had told him that it was over. Angry and bitter he had sought out Mimi, convinced that it was her fault, that he was trapped by her, that his desires would always be thwarted by her. He was angry enough to kill and yet he did not, the anger he felt toward her became passion. Their melding was a dance they had repeated cycle after cycle. Even with the violence that had preceded it, their connection was beyond anything else he had experienced. She had matched him passion for passion, her needs like his. He didn't have to pretend with her, the rough nature of their lovemaking was something they both strived for and he could not experience that with another. Despite everything he told himself and everything he wished for, he could not deny his response to Azrael or the fact that he could not see life without her in it.

"I love you." He spoke quietly, staring down at the ground. "Have always loved you and I'm sorry I never showed you more affection. I need you Azrael."

"But clearly not enough to be faithful." She hung her head and turned back to the door. Panicked, Jack reached for her, pulling her into his arms. Azrael couldn't leave him, she couldn't. He relied on her, relied on her unshaken love for him. Even with his flirtations, his desires to be with Gabrielle, he had known that Azrael was there. She was the one constant in his life, the one who understood him and the one he would never have to pretend for. She couldn't leave him.

"Please Azrael… don't leave me."

"But you're ready to leave me." Mimi's voice was harsh and cold. "Do you only want me as a fallback? You want to swan off with the love of your life but keep me in the background to come back to whenever you need to vent? I know that sometimes we hate each other, but you have my respect. Clearly I don't have yours." She pulled away and reached for the door handle again.

"Don't." Jack's voice was low; impassioned as he caught hold of her wrists pulling her back. "Azrael don't do this. I'm sorry, so sorry. I just wanted…"

"Do you truly love her?" The question hung in the air, demanding an answer. Jack searched through his mind, he wanted to say that he did, he wanted to believe that he did but he knew he didn't. "No I don't." The words snarled out of him, unwilling and angry. "You were right; I only love the light she represents and what I could be. I am only a dark angel, feared and hated. Gabrielle represents everything I want to be." He placed his head in his hands. "You have your answer Azrael, do with it what you will."

Mimi's face softened, her arms reached out and encircled him. He felt the tenderness in her touch and he did not pull away, happy that she seemed to have forgiven him. Mimi pulled him close, holding him gently without saying a word. He smelt the scent of her hair and he closed his eyes, drifting away as she soothed him.

"But you have become more." Her voice was a soft buzz in his ear, her lips gently brushing his lobe as she spoke. "You've saved more than you've killed. You've built more than you've torn down. You are not just Abaddon anymore than I am only Azrael. You don't need Gabrielle to embrace the light you want. What we have done here on Earth is proof of what we can achieve. I accept what you are and I am content with my nature, anything is false and brings only pain."

Her soft words melted the hard knot of bitterness in his chest and eased him. Like death itself, Azrael could sometimes be kind. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." Breathing the words softly as he turned his head, Jack captured her lips with his and delicately kissed her.

His fingers found the torn front of her blouse and slid within, seeking the warm silk of her skin. Mimi sighed and leant her head back as Jack's lips left hers and nuzzled her neck.

"Jack." She murmured softly, shuddering as his fingers brushed against her breasts. "We need to bond soon." He stopped moving and looked up at her.

"So soon?" He asked, his green eyes bright with incipient desire and wary. "Why so soon?"

"I told you. The conclave needs us." Mimi replied softly, cursing her big mouth as Jack sat back, abandoning his gentle and to her eyes long overdue seduction of her body.

"With the Morningstar abroad, we need to be joined and operating as one." She explained, wondering briefly if had just lied to her about Schuyler. "We are weak apart."

"That's not right." Jack stood. "Why would we affirming how we feel make us stronger?"

Mimi rubbed her eyes and stood pulling her tattered blouse together as she did so. "Have you not accessed all your memories?" She raised her delicate eyebrows in concern.

"Not quite." Jack bent his head in quiet confession.

"Jack." Mimi walked forward and caught hold of his chin. "This is important. You need this knowledge. Sit down." Her voice brooked no argument and he sat on the edge of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi picked up the only intact chair in the room and sat before him as stately as a queen. Quiet descended in the shattered room and Jack felt the tension slowly evaporate in the peaceful sunshine. Mimi's face grew serene, glowing almost in the golden sunshine that flooded the room. The spoiled, selfish look that sometimes characterized his sister was gone, the slightly petulant cast to her features replaced by calm determination. In that instant; Jack knew he was truly in the presence of Azrael.

"Bonds are more than just love." Even her voice was different, cooler and more remote than he had ever heard it yet echoing with a hundred emotions. Jack listened, the voice taking him back ten thousand years and more, to the very vaults of heaven.

"Bond partner are two halves of the same soul; matched pairs that work as one. When they fight, they fight as one and are unstoppable. Even when apart, a bonded pair is more than a match for anyone."

She reached down and took his hands, holding them gently.

"However if that bond were to break, either through death or design, those who had been paired would be diminished. They would stumble where once they would have trod confidently, the feelings of abandonment would plague them at every juncture and in the next cycle, they would be weaker. This is why Michael has not led as confidently as before, why Sandoval is a mouse and possibly why Gabrielle still slumbers."

Jack stared at Mimi, his face frozen in shock.

"I did not remember."

"Of course you didn't." Mimi replied, her voice reverting to normal as she moved to stand. "You've wanted to be Jack Force rather than Abaddon this cycle. But for us to work effectively and end the threat of the silver bloods, we need to be joined properly and earlier than before." Crossing the sunlit room, she reached the drinks cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of clear mineral water. "And you've fought it all the way."

"I just wanted to walk in the light." Jack watched her pour the drinks and tried to clear his thoughts. "I wanted to be..."

"You wanted to be loved like Gabrielle and you disliked what you had to do." She turned back to face him, her face shadowed by the sun. "But you forget that this is our nature. And yes we can soften ourselves and adjust, but we will always be the angels of darkness."

Jack watched as Mimi moved closer and handed him a glass of water. He took a sip, feeling the cool liquid sooth his throat as his thoughts raced. How could he have been so blind, so wrapped up in his own problems? He searched through his memories, noting the large gaps in shame. Closing his eyes, he ran his mind back, back to the beginning and their fall.

_"You hate what the Almighty has made in you Abaddon?" The voice was soft, coaxing, a voice that damned with promises. "Gabrielle rejects you because of your place." The shining light of the morning star blinded and confused as Abaddon listened. "Join with me Abaddon and you can walk a different path." As always, the morning star lied._

_"Abaddon!" He turned to his twin, Azrael, the dust and blood of battle splayed across her form. "We must join with Michael, Lucifer will never keep his promises. Look at the destruction he has wrought. We must stop him before he ends all we hold dear."_

_"No! he promised."_

_"Don't be a fool. This has nothing to do with you walking in the light, he wanted us to destroy and we have. We are losing the grace of the Almighty, you must know this."_

_"When the Morningstar wins?"_

_"He will never win, Gabrielle and Michael have joined the fight and he will fall. I do not want to fall with Lucifer Abaddon."_

_"You would abandon him?"_

_"As he has abandonned us. He loosed us on Heaven as though we were his pet dogs and he keeps all for himself. He will never make you one of the light because it serves him more that you are like this. But if you wish to keep faith with him, I will stand with you till the end."_

His eyes flickered open and he stared at Mimi, wondering how long she had known.

"You have to remember Abaddon for all of our sakes." And there was Azrael, her words softer than he ever remembered. Jack placed the glass on the nearby bedside table and turned back. Mimi was looking at him, her green eyes calmly measuring.

"I remember." Jack reached up and caught her wrist. "That you always save me." The red marks encircling her wrist, pulled at his conscience and softly he kissed the bruised flesh. "It's time for me to acknowledge how special you are." Mimi placed her glass on the floor as Jack drew her closer. Nose to nose they sat, eyes searching each other as they spoke without words. At some silent signal, they crossed the last distance and kissed. Her lips were cool yet soft, tenderly exploring his as her fingers reached for his upper arms. Jack pulled her from the chair and into his lap. Their kisses intensified, passion warring with gentleness. Passion won and they fell backwards onto the bed. He peeled the blouse from her body and kissed her deeply, hungrily, letting time slip away from them as they became lost in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later:

Schuyler Van Alen lay on her borrowed bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a day since she had informed Jack Force of her decision to let him go and she had not seen him since. A dull ache throbbed in her forehead and her eyes were sandy and tired from crying. Distantly she heard the front door bang and the low thrum of voices drifted up the stairs. Sighing, she stood up and headed for the door. Crossing the landing, she heard the voices grow more distinct, Mimi and Jack were downstairs. Half tempted to turn round and head back to her room, Schuyler kept going, reaching the top landing and a full view of the hallway beyond. Staring down into the plush hallway, she stopped dead, a numb feeling building in her chest and spreading throughout her body. Mimi and Jack stood in the hall and they were kissing. Jack's fingers were cupping Mimi's chin and her hands were on his shoulders. Mimi was wearing Jack's long jacket, it's voluminous folds concealed her frame.

Schuyler drew a pained breath and stepped back, causing the pair in the hallway to break apart and stare upwards.

"Schuyler.." Jack began to speak but Mimi cut him off.

"I'll deal with this." Mimi ascended the stairs and stood in front of Schuyler. "We need to talk Van Alen." She declared as she reached out a hand and caught hold of Schuyler's arm.

"There isn't anything for us to talk about." Schuyler tried to pull free, but Mimi's grip kept her in place.

"Of course there is." Mimi steered Schuyler down the hall and into Mimi's plush white and gold bedroom. Leaving Schuyler in the centre of the room, Mimi turned and shut the door.

"Let me out Mimi!" Schuyler's voice hissed through clenched teeth. "Jack and I are over."

"I know." Mimi pulled Jack's coat from her body and placed it on the chair before standing before Schuyler. The dark haired girl gasped, Mimi's blouse was ripped and through the long tears, Schuyler could see bruising, deep blue/black bruising that marred creamy skin.

"Mimi you're hurt."

"Well done for stating the obvious half blood." Mimi sighed as she reached for a long towelling robe. "I have these on my wrists as well. Care to note them?" She held up her left hand and Schuyler saw the red marks of someone's fingers encircling Mimi's delicate wrist.

"Mimi.. That's horrible." Schuyler never really had time for Mimi, but no one deserved to be treated like a punch bag. "Who did this?"

Mimi stared at her, a pitying look in her eyes. "You really don't know?" She removed her shredded blouse and threw it into the bin.

"No.. who would done this to you?" Schuyler was shocked, her eye unable to leave the bruising that ran across Mimi's side.

"Jack did this." Mimi's voice was calm and clear as she replied, pulling the soft robe over her body, hiding the marks.

"Jack wouldn't." Schuyler was angry now, how dare Mimi blame Jack for this. Hadn't they just been acting all lovey dovey in the hallway. "He wouldn't.. don't lie about stuff like that."

Mimi sighed and tied the robe closed. "You don't know anything." She picked up a silver hairbrush and dragged it through her hair. "Jack would do this and he did. He is the destroyer. This is the side of him that he doesn't let you see. The side that he only shows to me."

Schuyler stared, her words frozen on her lips as Mimi talked. Mimi sounded sincere and despite a couple of comments, she didn't sound like her usual self.

"This is why he can't be with you, because he cannot keep up that charade day in and day out. With me he can be himself and I can be myself with him. When you left him last night, he came to me, he took out the anger he had for you on me." She waved a lazy hand at her bruises. "If I wasn't there for him to find, you may have experienced it."

"But that's wrong Mimi, you shouldn't accept that."

"I'm the angel of death you stupid girl, I can handle myself and whatever he throws at me. This isn't an after school special about abusive boyfriends. We are volatile but we are united, despite his past infidelities."

Schuyler's head jerked up and Mimi gave a rueful smile.

"Yes dear you are not the first. In fact, it's only because you look like your mother that he even tried it on." Mimi returned the hairbrush to the nightstand and began to remove her makeup as Schuyler stood like a stone in the centre of the room. "My Abaddon has a hankering for the light and Gabrielle, your mother, is a bright as they come. She rejected him and he has tried every trick possible to get her." She shrugged and consigned the filthy wipe in her hand to the bin. "But this cycle he saw you." She turned back to face Schuyler and the other girl was surprised to see pity in her gaze. "and you are so innocent that you fell for him."

"But he said."

"Jack has said lots of things in the past but he can't run from what he is. He hankers after the light but he doesn't feel comfortable there. His place is here with me where he can be who he is." Mimi picked up a tub of moisturiser and smeared it across her face. "I suggest that you look elsewhere for your first boyfriend, possibly Hazard-Perry, it's clear you two are crazy about each other."

"Mimi.."

"Deal with this Van Alen in your own time. I'm bored of dispensing wisdom." Mimi stood and went to the door, opening it, she waved Schuyler out onto the landing. "Have a good evening." And she shut the door in Schuyler's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi all.._**

**_Thank you to those that have commented on my story. Unfortunately, like most fanfic writers, I feed off reviews so I need at least three more reviews on my story before I continue._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews... it's waking up my muse. _**

Schuyler stared at Mimi's closed door, her brain working a mile a minute. Mimi had to have been lying, Jack did have a temper sure, but he couldn't have done what Mimi said. Turning on her heel, she headed back to the landing. Descending the stairs into the hallway, she turned left into a large sitting room. Sat in one of the soft chairs before the window was Jack Force, his face in shadow. In silence he watched her walk across the floor, his eyes sliding over her as she approached him.

"Mimi told you." It wasn't a question, his soft tones echoed across the large room as Schuyler came to a stop.

"You didn't.." Schuyler started, wanting him to deny it, wanting him to blame Mimi's manipulative nature. Instead Jack sighed and leant back in the chair. "I don't believe you would have hurt her." Her voice wavered as she spoke, she didn't want to believe that the man who loved her so tenderly could have done the damage she saw.

"That's because you've never seen me angry." His voice was low and she had to strain to catch his words. "I was very angry when you left yesterday." He pulled himself out of the chair and headed to the drinks cabinet.

"But the bruises.." Schuyler was appalled, this wasn't how she expected this conversation to go. She wanted him to deny his involvement, to claim that Mimi was lying. All her perceptions of Jack Force were cracking and she wondered what she really knew about the man before her.

Jack turned from the cabinet, a glass of whisky in his fingers and he stared at her. In the "I didn't want to hurt her that badly." He swallowed a mouthful of the amber liquid and grimaced at the taste. "I was so angry with her that I nearly killed her." He stared up at Schuyler and she took a step back at the self loathing she saw there.

"You nearly killed her?" Schuyler's voice was shocked, hushed as the meaning of Jack's words settled into her brain. With every word he spoke, she felt more and more disconnected from him.

"Yes." He poured himself another glass and leant back against the wall, closing his eyes in pain. "I came so close to obliterating her, so close that she thought I would." His voice grew far away and Sky knew that he was no longer in the room with her, but thinking about last night. "She cried, I've never seen her cry. No matter what I've done to her over the years, she's never cried."

"How could you?" Sky whispered, her voice lost amongst his recrimination. All she could see were the bruises running like a dark wine over Mimi's skin and Jack had done that to her. In that moment as he confessed to her she wondered why she had not seen this side of him before. "Why?"

He laughed, a bitter, hollow laugh that made the hairs stand up on her neck. "Why? Well because.." He slammed the glass down on the table, spilling the whisky onto the polished wood. "It made so angry when you called it off, when you decided to leave. I couldn't blame you as as..." As he stumbled on the words, a feminine voice echoed from the door.

"As he couldn't let you see this side of him." Mimi walked into the room, her face clear of makeup and dressed simply in t-shirt and leggings. Her hair hung in a cloud of gold about her face as she walked across the room towards her brother. Jack watched her approach, a strange mixture of love and sorrow in his features. "The side of him that is the destroyer. So he showed it to me as he has always done."

"But.." Schuyler struggled with speech, watching in shocked awe as Mimi reached Jack's side and wound her arms about him. "but that's so unhealthy."

"Is it?" Mimi took hold of Jack's hand and he visibly calmed down. "Death is emotionless, dispassionate and while it can be cruel, it can also be kind. Destruction is about emotion and passion, we balance and compliment each other. If he were solely attached to you, he would never be able to let loose his emotions. He would have to rein them in at all times because you can't take what he has inside him. All you've seen Schuyler." Sky started as Mimi said her name for the first time. "is his caring side."

"He hates being destruction." Schuyler whispered, understanding Jack for possibly the very first time.

"A lot of the time." Mimi agreed as she turned to face Schuyler. "But do you think I like being death?"

"No I.." Schuyler was stunned, this was the first time Mimi had ever spoken to her as though she were human and she didn't know how she was going to handle it.

"But that's what we are. You can decide most of your fate because you are mainly human. Our fates were decided at the very beginning, when this world was young. And though we are banished here we hope to return to our home." Mimi waved around at the rich living room with one well manicured hand. "This isn't where we belong and though our duties can chafe, we yearn to be back in Paradise."

"So speaks Azrael." Jack murmurred, his voice as different as Mimi's, less human with echoes to it that Schuyler couldn't place. "And she's right. I'm not Jack Force, I'm Abaddon and my nature is to destroy. I can temper it and keep it controlled, but I can't deny it."

Schuyler stared at the pair of them, at the two beings that wore the forms of Jack and Mimi Force and with a choked gasp she fled the room. It was all too much, intellectually she knew that the Blue Bloods were fallen angels, but this was the first time she'd ever really believed it. Mimi had spoken with a clarity that she had never heard from her before and Jack, she grabbed her coat from a peg near the door as she pulled open the front door. Jack was not what she had thought, she hadn't thought him capable of cruelty and yet as she reviewed the conversation, she knew she had never really thought of him as an angel, much less as the angel of destruction. Jack had always been a sexy, quiet and caring sort. He had never shown his bad qualities. She rushed from the house and reached the end of the street in several fast strides. She couldn't handle this all at once, she needed air and someone to talk to. With a snap decision she hailed a cab and went to see Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well that went well." Mimi noted drily as the loud banging of the front door ended their conversation with Schuyler. "Perhaps she'll stop mooning after you like a lost calf now." The resonant tones of Azrael had died and there was only Mimi Force, petulant and scathing, left in the sitting room.

"Mimi." Jack pulled back from her and threw himself down on the sofa, his face darkening slightly with anger. "Why do you do that? Why put her down? It's not her fault that she fell in love." He reached for the whisky and poured himself another glass, wishing that he could get drunk as easily as the red bloods. "The girl saved your life, if you can't be grateful at least be civil." Downing the whisky in one gulp, he poured another. Silence settled over the pair of them and he stared at the green eyes of his twin. "Are you even sorry that you tried to kill her?"

A long sigh escaped her perfect lips and she patted herself down, hunting for a pack of cigarettes that were no longer there. Frustrated with her search, she twined her fingers together and stared at her brother. "The truth?" She asked, dragging her fingers through her mane of golden hair as she took a breath.

"If possible." Jack confirmed, his voice sardonic and he sat back, waiting for her to speak.

"Alright.. the truth." Mimi closed her eyes and continued to speak. "though I don't know why you're asking..."

"Mimi.." A soft growl from his lips and she bent her head.

"I guess I overreacted, but I can't really say I'm sorry." She clutched the arms of the chair and waited for the bomb to fall. "I believe she's dangerous and a loose canon. There's no reason for her to exist, she shouldn't exist. Her mother should not have been able to conceive her."

"Are you trying to tell me that it had nothing to do with jealousy?" Jack's voice was mocking and Mimi opened her eyes to stare at him.

"That too." She added airily as she waved a languid hand in the air. "I made a mistake. I stepped from the path and I know I shouldn't have." She stood and reached for the pocket of her coat, dragging a slim pack of cigarettes from the pocket and lighting one up with relish. "But I still think she's a danger and not just to us, but to our community and I wonder if keeping her alive will come and bite us in the arse."

"Mimi sometimes I really don't know what to make of you." Jack pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to her. "I love you but when you talk like this, it gets me so angry. Why is it so hard for you to apologise to Schuyler and say thank you?"

Mimi tapped the ash of the cigarette into an strategically placed ashtray and leant forward. Beneath the crown of golden hair, her green eyes gleamed intelligently as she rolled them with exasperation. "It's simple really." She announced in the bright, patronising tones she usually reserved for what she considered 'absolute losers'.

"Mimi is the daughter of Charles Force, queen bee of Duchesne." She ticked off the facts as though she were reciting a list. "But Mimi is also Azrael, old, wise and possessed of multitude of qualities, including but not limited to death on a spectacular scale." She took another puff from the cigarette and continued. "You know as well as I do that the memories do not overwrite years of being one person. How do you think sixteen year old Mimi Force deals with the knowledge that she's also Azrael? Do you think she will grow up overnight and realize that her new identity is the one she should be listening to or does she keep being the one that she's been up till this point?"

"You're struggling with the transition." Jack breathed the words, finally realising just what the issue was.

"Well done, give that man a gold star." Mimi clapped her hands once; twice and took another drag. "I have been Mimi Force for sixteen years, enough time to have the personality that goes with the position of spoiled, emotionally bereft Manhatten socialite. I have also accessed my past. Imagine my confusion when I realise that me as Azrael is somewhat different. Granted we are both deeply in love with you and jealous when that love is threatened but Mimi is more immediate, viscious and immature."

"You don't have multiple personalities, they're the same person..." Jack reached forward and removed the cigarette from her fingers.

"I know, but me as Mimi is different to me as Azrael. And while parts of our personality combine, the one connected to the world of flesh is the one that's top."

"And Mimi Force doesn't apologise." Jack stubbed out the cigarette and returned his hands to hers. "In that case, could Azrael apologise?" Mimi went to pull back, but he held her fingers and pulled her closer. "Azrael should have no problems in asking for forgiveness. She has experience." His voice was low, seductive as he pulled her from the chair and into his arms.

"You're not playing fair." Mimi murmurred against his lips and she could feel him smile.

"Did you ever expect me to? Apologise to Schuyler Mimi and at least be polite. I'm not asking you to exchange friendship bracelets, but enough of the hostility. It's counterproductive."

"You're not even going to look at her birth?" Her lips brushed against his as she spoke, delicate pressure that sent waves of warmth through her body.

"Why should I? There's no evidence that she's a danger beyond your jealousy. And it that you don't have to worry anymore." She went to protest but he sealed her lips with his. Silenced and dragged into a world of bliss, Mimi decided to at least play nice with Schuyler for now, but that didn't mean she would trust her. As Jack lifted her into his arms and she wound her fingers into his hair, her thoughts focused on Schuyler Van Alen and how she could apologise to the woman she despised.


	8. Chapter 8

Schuyler tipped the cab driver and hurried across the pavement towards Oliver's majestic looking brownstone. Her head was bowed, hiding her distraught face from onlookers as she navigated her way to his front door. She had managed to keep her tears hidden throughout the short cab ride yet she could feel their warmth prickling the backs of her eyes. In several short steps, she reached the door and rapped her knuckles hard on its grainy surface. The late afternoon sun beat down on her forehead yet she still felt cold.

"Miss Schuyler." The door before her opened to reveal the matronly form of Anna, the Olivers' maid. woman took in her stance and waved her into the wide hallway, a concerned look on her face. "Mister Oliver is in the den." She murmurred kindly as she closed the door, shutting out the sounds of the city. Schuyler handed over her coat and headed along a well remembered route towards the back of the house. The lounge was comfortable and filled with squashy armchairs and bean bags. A large widescreen dominated the far end of the room and posters of bands and movies covered every inch of free wall space. Three bookshelves filled with games, films and books were a messy testament to Oliver's passions. The man himself was reclining on one of the more comfortable chairs, a game controller clasped in his hands as he directed some animated babe through a cartoon war zone.

"Ollie." She tried to sound casual but the half sob, half croak that passed through her lips was anything but casual.

"Sky?" Oliver paused the game and stood up quickly, looking back at her with warm concern. "What happened?"

His words were all it took to pitch her over the edge and she burst into tears. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs and her nose began to stream. In a heartbeat, Oliver was at her side, his arm sliding comfortably round her shoulder as he sat her down on the sofa. In spurts of tear punctuated words, Schuyler explained what had happened earlier, her voice hoarse with emotion and tears.

"Oh hell Sky." Oliver moaned as he handed her a tissue. "That's gotta suck."

Sky blew her nose and tried to get her sobs under control. "I don't understand it Ollie. I loved him and he said he loved me." She pulled her face out of the tissue and looked up at him, face blotchy with crying. "I know he has to be with Mimi. I left him so he could be with Mimi but I didn't want him to go to her like that." She blotted her eyes with the damp tissue and pulled another one from the box at her side. "And he said he'd hurt her. I saw the bruises on her and I don't understand."

"Sky listen to me." Oliver's voice was soothing and calm, a warm antidote to her frenzied tears. "You deserve better than Jack Force. If Mimi takes that kind of shit then she's welcome to him. I know you loved him Sky, but he isn't any good for you."

"But I want him to be good for me and I don't know why he can't.." Schuyler placed her head on Oliver's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her tears soaked into the cotton fabric of his shirt and she took a shuddering breath. "And I don't know if I ever really knew him."

Oliver awkwardly patted her back, uncomfortably aware of the closeness between them. He never really had time for the Force Twins, but this time he absolutely hated them. Mimi was a bitch and Jack, he gritted his teeth thinking about Jack. Jack had taken Schuyler's heart, breathed on it, made it blossom and then stamped on it with size nines. After Jack had been revealed as Abaddon, Oliver had gone through the archives, checking up on his rival to Sky's affections. The bastard had spent practically every lifetime panting after Gabrielle who clearly wasn't interested and this lifetime he'd moved onto her daughter. Sky had never dated a guy before or even seemed interested in one until Force smiled at her. Dear god it had been sickening, seeing her fall for the flowers and champagne routine, seeing her gaze at Jack with dreamy eyes. Sky was so innocent, she believed it all because he'd dazzled her.

"Look Sky." He pushed her away and looked directly at her. "You'll meet someone else, someone who'll love you for yourself. And this person will be right for you."

"What person? Jack was so right.."

"Jack was a lying dick." Oliver was shocked at how vehement his words sounded. Schuyler stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth open in astonishment.

"Jack knew that he had to be with Mimi. He's always known, he just wants what he can't have. He thought you were Allegra, that's the only reason he wanted you. Sure he may deny it, but that's the truth." He caught the angry flash of denial in her eyes and he pressed on. "If you don't believe me, check out the repository. It's all in there. Jack Force is a lying weasel and don't you dare waste any more tears on him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Just shows you how things pan out.. from a simple desire to explore the aftermath of that fight/love scene at the end of Revelations, all this has come about. Gah and I'm supposed to be focusing on my first novel lol. **

They lay in each other's arms as the last rays of the fading sun weakly lit their bodies. Jack was asleep, his breathing slow and steady as he snuggled closer to Mimi, seeking warmth from the deepening chill. Mimi was awake, her fingers moved across his flesh, gently soothing the marks she had left the previous night. In the increasing gloom, their shared bruises appeared black against the pale luminiscence of skin. Sky did not understand their relationship, of that much Mimi was certain. She couldn't understand the passion and darkness that drove them. For Sky, romance was soft kisses and tender, snatched glances. For Mimi and Jack, romance was fire and raw passion. The violence that flared between them was part and parcel of that. She shifted slightly, resting her head against his soft hair as she slowly drifted towards sleep. Maybe she should have shown Jack's bruises to Schuyler, made it more clear where the pair of them stood. To be sure, tenderness did make an appearance in their relationship but invariably they enjoyed the animalistic side of things. Her eyes closed and she felt herself floating in that space between sleep and waking. It was here, in that small fraction of time that she saw it, Paradise as she remembered it. That jewel of creation that they had rejected and still longed for.

_The grace of the Almighty shrouded everything in a peace so profound that it defied description. Light danced and even the air seemed rich, more alive and wonderful. Even when they had been sent on their heinous tasks, Paradise had always welcomed them home. _

A smile briefly touched her lips at the memory before sleep finally claimed her and returned the memories into dust. The last remnants of daylight faded and left the pair slumbering and comfortable in the dark.

The phone shrilled loudly, breaking the comfortable silence and Mimi started upright. The speed of her motion dislodging Jack who fell to the floor in a heap.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He moaned as he pushed himself upright.

"The phone." She answered tersely as she stretched out a hand to pick up the offending interruption to their sleep. "Force residence, Mimi Force spe.." She stopped as the voice on the other end of the line rapped out, cutting her off midsentence. The voice spoke rapidly, not giving Mimi time to answer before the line went dead. Jack stared at his sister, brow furrowing in concern as she removed the phone from her ear. As she replaced the receiver, he raised his eyebrow in query.

"That was Forsyth Llewelyn." She answered curtly. "He's calling an emergency committee meeting."

"He doesn't have the right to do that." Jack replied, fully awake as he reached down for his clothing. "Why is calling the meeting?"

"He wouldn't say. He wants us and Schuyler at the Bank in.." She stared at the wall clock, mentally working out the timeframe. "Twenty minutes time."

"I don't like it." Jack reached down and dragged on his shirt.

"It's probably about Lawrence and what happened in Rio." Mimi padded naked to the door, leaving the leggings and rough t-shirt in a heap. "I'm just going to put something more suitable on."

"Well don't take forever."

Mimi turned back and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about me brother dear. You on the other hand should put a comb through your hair. You look as you've had a nasty encounter with a wall socket." She headed into the hall and towards the stairs. "And you'd better get Van Allen on the phone... She's got to be there as well."

Jack sighed and reached into his pocket. He was sure that he was the last person that Schuyler wanted to speak to at that moment. She had been so sweet and innocent and completely oblivious to her past. Her resemblance to Gabrielle and willingness to be with him had cemented his interest. Gabrielle, the unobtainable one, had finally seemed in his grasp this cycle and he had lied to Schuyler and to himself. He did not love Gabrielle but the idea of her. He wanted that glowing light to displace the dark fear that others had for him. And Gabrielle drew him simply because he couldn't have it. Schuyler was unfortunately the reciepient of his inreachable desire to be an angel of the light. His phone showed Schuyler's number and he pressed the ring button, hoping that she wouldn't ignore it.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence reigned in the aftermath of Oliver's outburst. Music from the television played away in the background, yet it went unheard. Schuyler was staring at Oliver, his words playing through her head. Was she a complete fool? Had she fallen for a habitual cheater? She remembered the secrecy of their relationship, his desire for them to hide from Mimi and the others and a hard knot of anger began building in her chest.

"I'm an idiot." She struggled out finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence with her ragged words. "A complete and total idiot."

"No.." Oliver moaned and hugged her to him. "You're not an idiot. Don't ever think that Sky."

"But I should have seen it. Why he made me hide in the shadows, when he ignored me in front of her. God I was his affair." The tears started again, quieter and more wretched than before.

"Oh Sky come on. It's not the end of the world." Oliver's voice was gentle, soothing as he patted her back gently, feeling her shoulders heave beneath the cotton fabric of her shirt as she sobbed.

"I feel so stupid." Her voice was muffled, strained from crying. "I thought he loved me."

Oliver stared at the top of her head, unsure of what he should do. Beneath his hands, her body shook with heartfelt sobs and her tears soaked his shirt. "It's alright...it's okay." He murmurred the standard platitudes as he tried to soothe her. "I'm here."

With a supreme effort, Sky gulped back the next wave of tears and pulled herself upright. "Sorry Ollie." She muttered as she wiped her eyes with a clean tissue. "You don't need me crying all over you."

"Don't worry about it." Oliver stared at her stricken face and silently promised to punch out Jack Force the next time he saw him. Standing up from the sofa, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile. "I recommend we have a night of pizza and cheesy movies." He announced as he scrolled through the numbers. Schuyler went to shake her head, but Oliver jumped in before she could."My treat."

"I don't know.."

"Come on.. when was the last time we had a movie night?" He cajoled, hoping to find some way to draw her out of the gloom she had descended into. "I'll let you pick the girliest chick flick you can find." He smiled encouragingly and was gratified to see the ghost of a smile touch her lips.

"Oh alright." Schuyler finally uttered, knowing that Oliver was only trying to help and grateful for his fumbling efforts. "You promise not to to heckle though." She wagged her finger at him as she tried to move beyond the crippling pain she was feeling.

"I promise nothing." Oliver replied as he rang the number for the pizza house and silently congratulated himself on at least getting a watery smile from her.

* * *

They were halfway through Mamma Mia and Oliver was giving serious thought to committing suicide when Schuyler's phone rang. Without a glance at the number, Sky answered the phone and stiffened almost instantly.

"Jack I don't want to.." Oliver jolted upright and stared at her, hoping that she wouldn't dissolve into floods of tears and wondering just what Force was playing at as she curtly ended the call and stared off into space.

"What is it?" Oliver paused the movie and caught her hand. "What did he want?"

"I've got to go to the Bank. The committee wants to see me." She looked around and stared at the clock on the wall. "I've got to get over there as soon as possible." She stood up and reached for her heavy Dr Martens and began lacing them.

"Why now?" Oliver asked, his curiousity fully aroused now as she stood and clumped across the floor to pick up her faded black velvet jacket. "And why do they want to see you?"

"Something about Rio and Lawrence." Schuyler dragged on her jacket and headed to the door.

"I'll come with you." Oliver pulled out a pair of trainers and put them on. "Moral support and all that." His voice brooked no argument and after a moment's thought, Schuyler gently nodded and they both left the cosy room.


	11. Chapter 11

Mimi and Jack stepped out of the cab and walked across the pavement. Stepping into the cool foyer of The Bank, they glanced about before heading towards the back wall. Mimi's hand went to the small security panel but Jack caught her fingers and stopped her from triggering the entry.

"We wait." He said simply as he released her hand and stood back against the wall. "You need to apologise to her." He paid little attention to Mimi's stern glare and closed his eyes. "No buts Azrael. You know that there are things more important than petty jealousy going on right now."

"I suppose." Mimi replied warily as she stood beside him, her eyes roving across the small crowd. The Van Alen half breed wasn't in sight and with any luck she wouldn't turn up. Schuyler was a strange aberration that had no business existing, much less attending a committee meeting. What did she know of their struggle? She had never stood with or against the heavenly host. What had her mother been thinking to inflict her on the world? She could never truly be comfortable, too much a blue blood for the human world and not enough of a blue blood for their world. She scuffed her toe against the floor as her thoughts ranged further and she tried to find out just what bothered her about the other girl. It wasn't Van Alen's fault for existing but, she breathed a huge sigh, Schuyler was a rogue element, dangerous and far too human. But she knew that was only part of it, her infatuation with Jack wasn't something to be taken lightly either. Yet she had promised to be at least polite to the half breed and Mimi took her promises seriously. As she watched the small crowd of red bloods cross the foyer she wondered how she could manage treating Sky with respect. The silence lengthened between them and she watched the clock slowly tick by. Two Blue Bloods walked across the room and entered the elevator, nodding as they walked past.

"What do you think Forsyth wants?" She asked as the door slid shut.

"What do any of us want?" Jack replied lightly, crossing his arms as he relaxed against the wall.

"Don't be cute." Mimi snapped, tapping her elegant fingers against her chin in agitation. "Forsyth has done nothing this cycle and now he calls a meeting." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "I don't like it."

"Well what would you like?" Jack retorted without opening his eyes. "He just lost his wife, cut the man some slack."

"I guess." Mimi murmurred. "You weren't there though Jack, you didn't see how high the corruption had spread. I don't know who to trust anymore."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. "You can trust me." He said, taking her hand. "and I know that I can trust you. This meeting could be a good thing." Mimi said nothing, enjoying the feel of his hand against hers. "Maybe now something will get done about the croatan."

"Well we're about to find out." Mimi nodded her head towards the main doors and the figures of Schuyler and Oliver. "It's showtime."

* * *

Sky walked across the floor, her fingers clasped in Oliver's hand as Jack and Mimi Force came into view. They stood like a pair of bookends, blonde and perfect against the wall as they watched her approach. Her heart ached as she took in the clasped hands of the twins. Mimi released Jack's hand and walked forward, her perfect features bearing a slightly uncomfortable expression as she reached Sky's side. Schuyler stopped walking and stared at Mimi.

"I'm going to talk Van Alen and you are going to shut up and listen to what I have to say." Mimi hissed as she came to a halt. Sky felt her mouth open in shock but Mimi held up an imperious finger. "No.. you just listen. I don't like you Van Alen. I think you're a dangerous mistake that dresses like a bag lady.." Oliver took a step forward but Mimi glared at him. "No Hazard-Perry, she needs to hear this."

"Christ Force why are you such a bitch?" Oliver's words grated across the space between them. Mimi moved and caught hold of his wrist, exerting enough pressure to make him wince.

"I said to shut up conduit."

"Let go of him Mimi." Sky found her voice and she snarled at the other girl. "Leave him alone."

"Then you should keep a better leash on him." Mimi let go of Oliver's hand and she turned to face Schuyler. "As I was saying. I don't like you for many reasons, but I guess your half breed status is not your fault.." She glanced over her shoulder at Jack. "And neither is your affair with Jack. You did save my neck Van Alen and I am grateful." Mimi swallowed once and plunged ahead. "I'm sorry for trying to summon a croatoan on you and risking your life." Sky started, unsure if she had really just heard Mimi Force apologise. In rapid fire fashion, Mimi rushed through her small speech, inwardly wincing at every word. "We won't be friends or even casual acquaintances, but I will try to be..." Her mouth worked as though she were struggling with something unpleasant. "Nice. I won't get in your face and I hope you won't get in mine. Do we have a deal?"

"No not until you say sorry to Oliver." Sky snapped out, stunned by the way the conversation had gone, but fuming at the blonde's casual abuse of her oldest friend.

Mimi turned and glanced at Sky. "You what?" She asked, clearly stunned by what had just come out of Sky's mouth.

"You heard. I'll be willing to bury the hatchet on everything you've done to me, if you apologise to Ollie. He's not a thing to be used."

Mimi opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly struggling with the notion of apologising to a human. After several moments, the blonde finally looked straight at Oliver and in the sickliest of sweet voices she said.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I will not do it again." She then glared at Schuyler. "Are we sorted?" Sky nodded, too amazed to even speak. By Mimi's standards, this conversation was practically friendly. Mimi took the nod and turned away, clearly unwilling to continue the conversation. As Oliver nursed his sore wrist, the three of them started to walk towards the entrance to the committee rooms and Jack.

_Are you all friends now _Jack's voice echoed sardonically in Mimi's mind as, with a face like thunder, she returned to his side.

_Don't push it. _Mimi sent back sourly as she pressed the panel to the elevator and they all crowded inside. The doors slid shut and they were carried down in an uncomfortable silence.


	12. Chapter 12

The elevator doors slid open and the quartet exited the small box with an audible sigh of relief. Before them lay the large committee chamber. A vaulted ceiling supported by pillars arced above the hundreds of seats and dais. Heavy brass lanterns hung from the walls providing a steady light and illuminated the murals that were painted over the rear and side walls. As Schuyler took in the view, she realized that the room was almost full. Oliver caught hold of her hand and squeezed lightly as Jack and Mimi walked up behind them.

"Wow." Sky whispered, her eyes flowing over the scene with awe.

"It's our history." Jack murmurred as he walked closer. Sky flinched at his words, but listened all the same. "That image depicts our fall." He nodded to the mural that took pride of place over the dais. "Over there is our tenure in Rome and Europe and that one is.." Mimi hissed at him to be quiet as each figure in the auditorium slowly turned their heads to stare at them.

_I don't like this... it feels like a trial _Mimi's voice sounded in Jack's as he walked forward, past the heads craning towards them and aiming for the front of the room.

"Abaddon, Azrael. Over here." Forsyth spotted their approach and left the dais. His progress watched by the entirety of the committee as he walked down from the large podium and came to greet them. The room filled with whispers as the three figures met.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Jack noted quietly, clasping Forsyth's hand in a comradely fashion.

"Yes... well." Forsyth nodded his head, accepting the condolences as his gaze took in the three figures next to him. "I intend to punish those responsible. The traitors will not get away with it." He turned back to the dais and mounted the steps. He waved his hand at the four seats before him and the quartet sat, worry etched on their faces.

"We have suffered a great loss." He began, his words drifting over the crowd and stilling it into silence. "Many of our number are no more and even our Regis is dead." His gaze shot at Schuyler and she shivered. "As we have always done, we call a conclave to investigate these events." Forsyth looked at Mimi. "Azrael, please take the floor and tell us of the events of Corovoda." Mimi stood and walked across the floor, feeling the eyes of her fellow blue bloods follow her as she did so.

"I arrived at the banquet." Her voice rang out across the room, clear and sure as it reached the back. "We were being slaughtered. I went to find Nan Cutler, only to discover that she had fallen twice."

"You are certain that it was Nan Cutler and not a Croatan that had taken her shape?" Forsyth interrupted from his chair at the side of the room.

"Positive. She wanted me to join her." A ripple ran around the room at her words. "But I refused. I led the fight to her and destroyed her."

"Why should we believe you?" A voice echoed from the back of the room. "After what you attempted with the Van Alen girl?"

Mimi's frame grew even straighter and her voice echoed even further. "Because what I did with Araquiel was the result of my current life's immaturity and jealousy. I had not fully awoken to my memories but I am not a silver blood. I know you like to place yourselves above myself and Abaddon because none of you were designed to walk the dark ways." She pointed an elegant finger around the room, staring at her detractors with emerald eyes. "May I remind you that we all fell together." Her voice grew impassioned and Sky could almost feel the emotion behind her words. "We are on this Earth because we all rebelled against God and followed the Morning Star and we are all in this room now because we rejected Lucifer and wish to regain the Grace of the Almighty." Her voice rang louder and almost shook with the passion she was putting behind the words. "I will never put myself in his power again and I will never allow him to corrupt us further. Since the moment I handed my sword to Michael, I vowed to serve this dream and I will do so. I would burn in Black Fire before I give myself to the Prince of Lies!"

There was a stunned pause as her words echoed through the hall. Forsyth stared at her and Sky felt her mouth drop, she had never heard Mimi like this before and for the second time that night, she was reminded of just what Mimi was. For a long moment, the silence was awed and absolute before the first person clapped their hands. It took that one individual and a storm of applause flowed around the room.

"Alright!" Forsyth let the applause last for several moments before stepping forward to restore order. "Then you did not witness the death of Lawrence?"

"Unfortunately I was fighting for my life." Mimi replied, her voice returning to a more normal tone. "He was not with us at the time."

"Thank you Azrael." Mimi stepped down from the dais and walked towards her brother. Forsyth looked over at Jack and beckoned him forward. "Abaddon, will you please take the stand?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay things are going to heat up a little in this chapter and thanks to all who have been reviewing. Remember, fanfic authors need love too, so press that 'Review' button and make my day. :-**

Schuyler shivered as Jack stood and walked across the room. This conclave scared her, it wasn't the volume of blue bloods or the proximity of Mimi that provoked her feelings, but something tugged at her mind and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. As Jack confirmed his name and began to answer Forsyth's questions, she turned to face Oliver and whispered in a low undertone.

"So what's going to happen?"

"Questions will be asked." Schuyler started and stared to her left, Oliver had not spoken, Mimi had beat him to the punch with words as soft as a whisper. Her eyes were keenly facing the dais and she gave no indication that she had uttered a word. Schuyler stared, her words continued. "You will have to speak."

"But I don't know anyth.." Sky's voice rose and Mimi pressed her fingers into the upper part of her thigh.

"Quiet." Her voice was low and filled with warning and her fingers, pinching Schuyler's leg, stopped Sky from further noise. "We're not supposed to talk."

Sky nodded, biting back the tears of pain and wondered why Mimi had bothered answering her at all. As Mimi's fingers left the soft flesh of her leg, she risked a sideways glance at the older girl, wondering just what was going on. Mimi stared straight ahead, her eyes fixed on Forsyth, watching his every move.

Mimi stared up at the dais, she did not know why Forsyth was taking charge of this conclave, there were many others far more suited to the task. She supposed that he was the only one who volunteered for the task, the rest of the rabble unwilling to make a decision. She mentally condemned the cowardice of her fellow Blue Bloods. Even the stupid half-breed; she sighed, remembering Jack's instruction to be nice and she quietly corrected herself; Schuyler had more guts than some of her fellows. At that moment, Sky opened her mouth and asked what had to be the most idiotic question of all time. To forestall attention from the stage and other members of the committee, she answered Schuyler's question and nearly punched her only a moment later as she raised her voice. After she pinched Schuyler's thigh and hissed at her to be quiet, she glanced up at the stage and caught Jack's eye.

_Why do you want me to be nice to her? She's driving me crazy..._

_Because I asked.. Now if you don't mind Azrael dear, I'm kinda busy right now._

Mimi pressed her lips together and folded her arms, this was turning into a long day. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt Schuyler's eyes upon her. What was the girl's problem? Had she never had to be silent for any length of time before? Did she even know what the hell was going on? Mimi closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. What the hell had Jack been thinking?

"Thank you Abaddon." Forsyth's words broke her from her reverie and she watched her brother leave the stage. "Schuyler Van Alen. Please come forward."

Sky stood and crossed the floor, glancing across the silent crowd as she reached the steps. Along each aisle, a venator moved into positions, blocking the routes out. Schuyler's heart hammered painfully in her chest as she reached the dais and sat.

"Miss Van Alen." Forsyth's voice echoed throughout the room and Schuyler felt shivers trickle down her back. "You claim that Lawrence was killed by Leviathan after being tricked into releasing him?"

"Yes!" Sky felt her teeth chatter together and she forced herself to calm down. "That's what I said."

"Yes you did." Forsyth moved away from Sky and addressed the room at large. "So Schuyler Van Alen, you are a half blood who has never lived before. How can claim to have seen Leviathan or in fact seen Lucifer? You have never interacted with any of us before last summer. How can you claim this with a straight face."

Sky swallowed and glanced about the room, witnessing hostility on every face. She sought out Oliver, wanting to find some support in the room. Beside him, Jack and Mimi watched the proceedings, their faces blank.

"Lawrence told me before he died." Sky blurted out, how could he not believe her? She could feel the negativity in the room building against her and the pressure made a bead of sweat trickle down her face.

"Convenient. Of course there is no one to back up your story." Forsyth glanced about the room. "I think you're a liar." Forsyth's phrase echoed around the room and Sky felt tension spike through her. "There wasn't anyone there. You claim to have received your mother's sword, when no one, least of all a half breed like yourself should have been able to lift it. Your testimony is full of holes and outright fabrication. Why were you in Rio?"

"I went to help Lawrence." Sky's voice was husky with repressed emotion. "He needed help."

"Some help you gave him. A sword through the chest." A flutter of voices echoed about the room and Sky saw the Venator's step closer.

"I told you about Leviathan. I'm telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?"

Forsyth stepped closer and she could see the veins standing out on his forehead. "I don't believe you because this sounds ridiculous. It makes no sense for Lawrence to trust you. There is no evidence besides Lawrence."

"It was an illusion.. there wouldn't be anything.."

"Ahh yes the illusion. A convenient and pretty fantasy." Forsyth sneered and waved his hand about the room. "but for the sake of argument let me believe you. Why would Leviathan let you live to impress us all with your tale of woe?" Sky bent her head and stared at the floor. She could not think of any answer. Once again she saw the demon pierce Lawrence's back. "Well?" Forsyth raised a disbelieving eyebrow and then gave a humourless chuckle. "It is my contention that you killed Lawrence for his earthly goods and concocted this story to absolve you from blame."

Sky started and stared up at Forsyth, hearing the increasing whispers from the rest of the committee ripple about her. They seemed to be in agreement with Forsyth. Why didn't they believe her?

Sat in the front seats, Jack and Mimi watched with identical frowns on their faces. They had followed the conversation carefully and as each word fell from Forsyth's lips, their faces had grown even stonier.

_This is wrong.. _Jack's voice echoed in his sister's mind and she nodded staring at the stage with a grim gleam in her eye.

_You get no disagreement from me Jack. I know Leviathan is free, I can feel it. Forsyth doesn't want to see it._

_Then he's a fool and he needs to hear the truth. _Jack pushed himself to his feet and approached the dais. Mimi took a breath and stood, following him to the platform with a look of resignation on her face. As they reached the wooden stage, Forsyth stared down at them with annoyance on his features.

"Abaddon; Azrael. You've had your interview and I would ask you to please take your seat."

"No." Jack stepped forward and stood on the first step. "Schuyler is not lying."

"Oh course Abaddon, I understand that you would stand up for her." There was a leering innuendo beneath Forsyth's polite terms. "But I'm afraid a character reference from you about your current whore does not hold any weight here."

A rush of shock rippled about the room and Jack clenched his fists, trying hard to rein in his temper. "This is not about that."

"Oh really." Forsyth smirked as he surveyed the teen. "Your history is against you my boy and I can't take your word for it."

"Then take mine." Mimi stepped forward, placing herself at Jack's side. "While I dislike her, I can't deny that she speaks the truth. Leviathan is free and walks this Earth. He will open the way for Lucifer. We should prepare..."

Forsyth laughed, cutting off her flow of words. "Ahh yes, predictable Azrael. I wonder when you will stop standing by your man?"

"Are you insane Forsyth?" Mimi snarled, stepping forward to poke him in the chest. "We are talking about Leviathan, the brother of the Morning Star. I do not believe that is a subject for mirth."

Forsyth seized her finger and stared her full in the face. "No Azrael, I would agree with you if that were the case. But Schuyler Van Alen is a half breed who clearly is lying to cover her guilt. She is an abomination that should never have drawn breath. She has been tolerated because her Blue Blood parentage is of the highest calibre. But it is clear now that we were mistaken." Forsyth turned back to the crowd and shouted.

"What say you? Do we believe a puny half breed and Lucifer's lieutanents on this? It is clear we have been infiltrated by the Croatoan at the highest level but we would have felt the arrival of Leviathan. You may say he hides, but I say he is a flimsy excuse concocted by a creature who should not be to hide her own guilt."

Jack moved closer to Sky. _Get ready. _He thought to Mimi, who nodded slightly and moved into a running stance. Behind them, Oliver prepared to move.

"It is clear that Schuyler Van Alen killed Lawrence and lied to cover it. She had no reason to be in Corovada and less reason to be where she was." The Venators moved closer to the stage and Jack and Mimi subtly settled into fighting stances. If they had to fight, then so be it.

"Well what says the committee?"

From the centre of the room, a Blue Blood stood. Dressed in vintage Chanel and carrying a clutch purse, she pointed at Schuyler. "She needs a full trial Forsyth. This is not a full trial. It has not been declared as such."

Jack and Mimi relaxed slightly, but still they watched the Venators out of the corner of their eyes.

Forsyth sighed and nodded. "Very well. Venators, please escort Miss Van Alen to the home of the Regis. She is to remain there until the trial."


	14. Chapter 14

"She doesn't need to be escorted." Jack's voice issued through clenched teeth. He glared at the pair of Venators who had moved into flanking positions beside Schuyler. "We can take her home."

"Really?" Forsyth raised an eyebrow and stared at Jack. Behind them, the room grew silent as the committee held its breath, wary of the impending confrontation between the two.

"Yes really." Jack stepped forward and stared down the older man. "Or are you insinuating that you do not trust us to handle her?" Schuyler took a mini step forward but the Venator's hands caught her shoulders and arrested her movement midstep. A light gasp rippled around the room and Mimi looked across at her brother. Jack's hands were now clenched into fists and the knuckles were white, a sure sign of his building rage. If Jack hit Forsyth, there would be no going back.

_You really need a keeper _She sent to him as she lightly stepped between the two men and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Jack calmed as her fingers pressed against him, feeling reassured by the nearness of her presence. Taking the subtle hint, he stepped back, allowing Mimi to take the lead. With a soft smile, Mimi removed her hand from Jack's shoulders and clasped his hand, readying herself for what was to come. Linked with her twin, she stared at Forsyth allowing all her calm arrogance to shine from her eyes.

"I don't think we need to get into a pissing contest gentlemen." She announced clearly and distinctly. "We will take charge of Van Alen."

Sky heard the words and shook her head, why was Mimi fighting to take charge of her? It was clear that the blonde girl had no interest in Sky's welfare but here she was, standing before Forsyth and insisting that Schuyler went with them. She craned her head, staring at the scene before her. Mimi's fingers were linked with Jack's and he heart sank once more as she remembered what had happened earlier. Sky didn't have long to muse on heartbreak as Forsyth stepped forward, clearly angered by Mimi's step up to her brother's defence.

"On what authority?" Forsyth replied, his eyes snapping to Mimi with a telltale flush of anger colouring his cheeks. The senator was not used to people flouting his authority. For one long moment, he thought about ordering the Venators to clap Abaddon and Azrael in irons as well, but he knew that such an action would not be well received. Briefly he cursed the decisions that led Charles to birth the twin angels of the Apocolypse. Abaddon and Azrael were always a thorn in his side.

"On the authority vested upon me by the one who rules above." Mimi snapped back, her patience finally exhausted. "I stood at the left hand of the Almighty with my twin and 'we' outrank you. Do not force me to remind you of where you stand." Her words echoed across the room, their tones ancient and timeless.

Sky watched the interchange with growing unease. As Mimi stepped into the fray, she could almost feel the power crackling from the blonde girl. It buzzed across her skin and raised the hairs on her flesh. As Mimi spoke, the room collectively held its breath and the Venators' fingers dug painfully into her shoulders as they tensed to either side of her. If it came to a fight, Sky wondered how she would fare.

Forsyth stared at the two who stood before him, his mouth working soundlessly as he tried to process what had just occurred. He could feel the expectation of the crowd and tried once again to regain his composure. It was hard to argue against her, he knew that she was right. Azrael and Abaddon were some of the Almighty's highest Angels and they did outrank him. Even though they had never pressed their rank before now, he knew in his heart that they were right and that fact rankled more than any other order he had been given.

"We do not follow the old lines of power anymore Azrael." He said finally, attempting to inject some of his usual arrogant pomposity into his words. The twin angels had to know that times had changed. Paradise and the old rules were far away, even Michael had embraced the new world, it was inconceivable that he could be pushed aside by rules the committee had not lived by for centuries.

"No.. we follow the words of the Regis." She took a breath and stepped forward. "Who is Michael, pure of heart, the sword of the Almighty. After him we follow Gabriel, the Uncorrupted who was beloved of the Almighty and beyond that." She stepped closer, straightening her posture and allowing her words to carry over the crowd. "You follow us." A ripple of muttering broke through the ranks of the room and Forsyth broke into a sweat, feeling the will of the crowd shift. It was true, they followed the chain of command that had existed in heaven. Lawrence had only become Regis because these two had been too young. Forsyth was on dangerous ground, his appointment as Regis in Waiting was tenuous and he knew.

"But you followed the Morning Star." Forsyth babbled, trying once again to compete with the resonant tones of absolute authority that was issuing from Mimi's mouth.

"And once again I must remind you that; So. Did. You." She spaced out the words distinctly, making sure that everyone caught their meaning. "Yes we took a while to rejoin Michael, but we all followed Lucifer. We may be the Almighty's 'dark' angels but we are as banished as you."

Sky finally found her voice, feeling the pressure and tension racket up as Mimi and Forsyth exchanged words. "I'll go with them, I don't mind."

"You shouldn't have to go with them." Mimi replied, not taking her eyes from Forsyth. "We are adequate guards and convieniently enough, Venators in our own right. My brother is correct, we are capable of handling your.." She hesitated on the words and then continued. "house arrest."

"She's not under arrest." Forsyth blustered losing control of the situation as he struggled to deal with the two he saw before him.

"Then you should have no problem in letting her come with us." Jack chimed in. He had relaxed slightly, his hands now hung loosely at his sides and he was stifling a grin. Mimi had effectively undermined Forsyth without letting it come to a fight. He had no choice but to let them take Schuyler now.

Forsyth stared at the pair of them and then out across the crowd. "I called this conclave." He stammered out, trying to retrieve some measure of control from the room. "I am in charge of the committee."

"Only because we gave you leave to do so." Jack utterred softly, but loud enough that his voice carried to every ear on the floor below them. "Lawrence is dead and we have no Regis you are only in this position by virtue of having your memories intact." Leaning forward, he whispered into Forsyth's ear. "We can call a White vote and install a new Regis if you wish but you have to be very sure that you will be the one to win."

Forsyth swallowed and stepped back, knowing he had lost the argument. He turned to face the committee and his words rang out across the room. "Azrael and Abaddon will take charge of the Van Alen girl." He nodded curtly to the pair of them and hurried from the stage. Jack and Mimi breathed a long sigh of relief and turned towards Schuyler.

"You can get your hands off her now." Jack's voice snapped at the Venators and Sky felt the heavy hands leave her shoulders and she flexed her arms, relieved at last to be free. "And we'd better get back home." Jack and Mimi left the stage and headed down the central aisle towards the exit. On either side of them, their fellow Blue Bloods watched their progress, awe and apprehension on each face. Sky walked in their wake, stunned by the power she had felt. In no time at all and followed at every step by whispers, they had reached the elevator, Oliver bringing up the rear in awed silence as they walked into the metal box. The door clanged shut and the tension eased, Jack pushed the button and leant back against the wall with his eyes closed. Sky looked at those around her

"Mimi.. " Sky looked at the blonde girl and plunged ahead. "I'd like to say thanks for sticking up for me."

"I didn't do it for you." Mimi responded without even looking at her. "I did it for Jack." She stared at her then and Sky was shocked at the barely concealed hostility in the other girl's gaze. "And the fact that Forsyth was an arrogant fool, refusing to see the truth. If it had been any other circumstance, you would be left to the wolves understand." Schuyler nodded dumbly and Oliver clasped her hand reassuringly. For the rest of the trip back to the Force Mansion, the group were silent.


	15. Chapter 15

The front door of Force Mansion slammed shut as the unlikely quartet made their way into the well furnished hallway. Kicking off her shoes, Mimi made her way to the kitchen, pulling her blonde hair from its bun. Schuyler stared after her, a dull ache building in her chest. How could she compete with that? It was so much simpler when Mimi was the mean, shallow antagonist she had come to despise. What she had seen that day was not the Mimi she knew, this Mimi was ancient and knowledgeable. Exchanging a pained glance with Oliver, she headed for the stairs and the quiet sanctuary of her room.

"You're not slinking away just yet." Mimi called over her shoulder as Schuyler's feet hit the bottom step. "we all need to talk."

"About what Mimi?" Schyuler protested, turning to face her. "I think we've said everything that needs to be said." She took a breath steeling herself from the pain of what she was going to say. "You and Jack are meant to be together and I have to accept..."

"Not about that you melodramatic half-wit." Mimi snapped, turning round fully and staring at her. "There's more going on here than just your affair with my fiancee. Lucifer, Leviathan, Lawrence's death.. any of this ring a bell?"

"Mimi." Jack's voice rang out from behind her, a sharp admonishing tone. "Cut her some slack."

"If I cut her any more slack, she'll be comatose." Mimi retorted, rounding on Jack with a look like thunder. "For you, I will be as nice as possible, but she needs to step up or get out of the way. We don't have time for these Melrose Place distractions and we can't have her playing any more." She turned back to Schuyler and mollified her tone with some visible effort. " and with that in mind would Miss Van Alen please do me the honour of coming into the kitchen to discuss the rather distressing ascension of Lucifer?"

"There's no need to go quite that far." Jack murmurred with a small smile playing about his lips.

"Button it Jack." Mimi pushed open the kitchen door and gestured to Sky and Oliver. "After you."

After a beat, Sky shrugged and followed the Force twins into the large gleaming kitchen. Putting the kettle on, Mimi pulled one of the breakfast bar stools and stared at the group. One by one, each sat at the narrow table and stared at each other, the tension almost palpable. When the kettle finally whistled to a boil, Jack made them all coffee and slowly they relaxed.

"Lucifer is rising." Mimi said after her second sip of the dark bitter drink. "I know it and all of you know it. The problem is that the rest of the committee is unwilling to believe it."

"Why?" Oliver asked, dragging himself from his coffee and staring at Mimi Force. "Surely the rest of them would know?"

"The rest of them don't want to think about Lucifer." Jack answered the question curtly. "You don't understand just what Lucifer means to us."

"And what is that?" Sky asked softly, trying to pull her mind to the present situation. Once again she felt like a small child stuck in a very adult world. Her fingers closed about the warm mug and she waited for Jack to continue.

Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The morning star was our inspiration and our leader. He led us in revolt and we followed."

"Why did you follow him? Surely if he is as crazy as you say..." Sky asked, her curiousity finally aroused.

"The question should be why did we revolt?" Jack replied, looking at Sky seriously. "You have to understand Sky that we were born tied to the Almighty's will, he created us with a purpose. We had roles and duties to perform we had to obey. Azrael and I were created to deal in death and destruction, necessary but dark roles. However we accepted our lot until he created you." He waved vaguely in the direction of Oliver and Sky. "And you were not like us. He favoured you beyond those who loved him most. You had free will, you could choose to believe or not, to obey or not and we were so jealous of your special status." Mimi's fingers stole into Jack's hand and she squeezed lightly.

"Lucifer was especially angered by the Almighty's favouring of you." Mimi cut in, her voice as far off as Jack's. "And he approached us all. He fed on our anger and we let him give it voice. He declared that we would be the favoured once again and we listened. We followed him as he sounded the call to battle. Lucifer is persuasive but we rose to his challenge. Abaddon and I led the charge."

"You asked me once why I bowed to Michael." Jack said, his eyes staring at Schuyler with deep remembered pain. "I bow because he smote us to the Earth. He removed our wings and sent us down. It was Michael who met our insurrection and ended it. Of course when we felt the cold of the earth, we knew we had made a mistake. Michael and Gabrielle arrived soon after and begged us to recant." Jack gave a snort of derision and stared down at the table, his green eyes tracing the wood grain but not seeing it, lost as he was in absent memory. "but we were stubborn and refused to seek forgiveness."

"And then?" Sky breathed softly, drawn in by the tale that was unfolding before her eyes.

"We came to Rome and built a mighty empire. If we could not have heaven then we would rule in the dust." Mimi spoke again, her voice far away and lost. Sky felt icy fingers tickle the back of her neck and she shivered. "but Lucifer had lost his reason.." Mimi laughed mirthlessly and wiped a single tear from her face. "Michael and Gabrielle led those of us who had sought forgiveness in a battle to remove Lucifer from this Earth."

"How did you rejoin Michael?" Sky asked, her voice a bare whisper in the quiet of the kitchen.

"Lucifer had completely lost his mind by then." Jack answered, his voice hoarse. "The things he did, the things he wanted to do, shocked even us. He was no longer speaking of the Republic of Heaven, he was talking about rule. And even that did not sway our loyalty. We left him when it became clear that he was using using us." A slight hesitation in his voice made Sky glance up at Jack's face. He was staring at the table, not meeting her eyes. "That we were tools he could throw away."

"What was the other reason?" Sky asked, breaking into his tale with barely a second thought. "Why did you leave him?"

"Because I asked him too." Mimi replied and she reached over and took Jack's hand. "and because Lucifer had taken Gabrielle."

"My mother?"

"Do you know another Gabrielle?" Mimi shot back, her voice tinged with annoyance. "Gabrielle has always taken Jack's heart." Sky gulped, remembering Mimi's words about her mother earlier and she listened closer. "We took our swords and pledged them to Michael. We led his army to Lucifer's hideout and he was struck down again to the depths of the earth." Mimi drained her coffee in one gulp and stood. "Ever to lanquish in hell."

"But I don't understand why the other's won't believe that he's back." Oliver finally spoke up, staring at the pair of them with confusion in his eyes. "If they followed Michael back then.."

"We've spent centuries here." Jack explained as he stood and flung an arm around Mimi's shoulders. "They like the privilege and the relative quiet. They're not ready to fight, I'm not even sure they remember how. Lucifer's return means becoming vigilant again and for some it's a temptation. They'll start to think about ruling openly and not being in the shadows and they'll forget the betrayal." He picked up his mug and poured the dregs of his coffee down the sink. "Lucifer is very persuasive."

"which brings us back to the beginning of this conversation." Mimi said, placing her empty mug on the side. "The committee will not accept that the Morning Star is back. They would allow you to take the rap for Lawrence's death rather than face their fragile world collapsing. Make no mistake Schuyler, they will find you guilty."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here's a new chapter. If you like please review. Muses need reviews like I need cookies._**

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Mimi's pronouncement finally settled into Schuyler's mind. For a long moment she did not speak. Staring down at the half full coffee cup in her hand, she wished she could turn the clock back eighteen months, back to her simple uncomplicated life. Back before she knew about Blue Bloods, fallen angels, Lucifer and Jack Force. She raised her head and stared at him, at the spun gold of his hair, the sensuous set of his mouth and her insides knotted.

"Will they really find me guilty?" Her voice, a tremulous whisper, echoed through the expensive kitchen. Oliver stepped to her side and his warm hand settled comfortably on her upper arm. Taking strength from Oliver, she stared up at Jack, willing him to deny Mimi's words; to explain that Mimi had been trying to scare her. That this entire day was one elaborate joke. It was crazy. She had barely survived the revelations of the real relationship between the Force Twins and now they were telling her that the council would find her guilty. This morning she was merely a girl suffering from a broken heart and now she was accused of a crime that she did not commit.

Jack held her gaze, his green eyes filled with a quiet apology, as though he knew what she were thinking. "We think they will." He answered her question, trying hard to ignore the pangs of guilt that were gnawing at him. He had known his destiny, had known that Sky was a poor substitute for Gabriel and he had still played with her emotions. He leant forward and handed her a tissue.

"So what now?" Oliver spoke up, his voice harsh and demanding. "We can't let them do this."

"We can't stand in the way of the committee," Mimi retorted, pushing an agitated hand through her mane of gold hair. "We have to let them come to their conclusions."

"But if they find her guilty, they'll burn her," Oliver almost shouted, pushing away from Sky and standing to face Mimi. "How can you just let them take her? You know what they'll do."

Mimi stepped forward and faced Oliver down. "Listen loverboy, I didn't say they would burn her. I said that they would find her guilty," An exasperated look flooded her features and she raised her hands in disgust. "Honestly, why are we reduced to having to baby these two?"

"Just tell him Mimi and stop being such a drama queen," Jack called from the other side of the room. "They don't need this hassle right now."

"Alright," Mimi sighed and backed down. "This is how it goes. Van Alen will be tried, they will find her guilty. Currently however, she is not seen as a croatoan and luckily for her, the penalty for the murder of an earthly vessel, even that of an enmortal is imprisonment," Oliver sighed with relief, but Mimi had not finished. "Having said that, the committee could call for her destruction if they decide she is an abomination and not a true blue blood.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Sky finally snapped out of her fugue and shouted across the table. "Lawrence wanted me to shut the Gates to Hell and you've basically said that I won't be able to do that because I'm doomed."

"Don't be so bloody melodramatic," Mimi retorted, turning to face Schuyler. "You will be able to close those gates. There will be a short space of time between verdict and sentencing," She glanced across at her brother. "We will get you out of there and you can head off to finish what the Regis wanted."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry for taking so long to update.. Had to deal with other FF demons. Anyway here's the next bit:_**

Silence rang throughout the kitchen following Mimi's announcement, both Sky and Oliver staring at the blonde girl in unabashed shock and Jack trying to hide a grin.

"You'd really do that?" Schuyler asked hesitantly, looking Mimi up and down in bemusement. "You'd really help me?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and lifted herself onto the kitchen counter in one graceful motion. "I said I would so I will," She tossed her head petulantly and pointed at Sky. "Don't make me into a liar Van Alen,"

"But?" Sky blustered, looking at Mimi as though she had grown three heads. "You hate me,"

"Were you not listening to this conversation?" Mimi's voice snapped out, exasperation thrumming through her tone. "Despite the fact that you attempted to steal my fiancee and your rather," Her face twisted with revulsion. "dubious parentage, you did save my life and Abaddon thinks that there's something about you worth saving. I have walked to hell, so I can't promise that assisting you is the same, but I'll be damned if I'll let my fellow Blue Bloods suffer because they don't believe you about Lucifer." She reached out one elegant hand and snagged a handful of grapes from a nearby fruit bowl.

"Okay so you'll help?" Oliver jumped in, noting Sky's lost expression. "How, won't she be under arrest or something?"

"House arrest," Jack confirmed, "However, it won't be rigidly enforced. On the day of the trial, Mimi will relieve one of the Venators from their duty." He glanced at his sister, who nodded as she popped a shiny red grape into her perfect mouth. "At that point, you will leave your home through another exit. Oliver will then meet you with a supply of money and fake documents. They will be totally legit and will raise no red flags, from there get to the airport and leave the country. After that, you're on your own."

"Won't you get into trouble for letting me go?" Sky asked, staring at the nonchalant Mimi with confusion.

"No," Mimi said shortly, spitting the pips into her hand and placing them on the side. "There will be a distraction which would have made it impossible for us to determine when you left. More than that, you don't need to know. All you have to worry about is getting to Europe and finding the other gates."

**_Sorry it's not more, but I've had a hellish time with writing this lately. _**


End file.
